


A Pain of it's Own

by Lost_Theories



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Theories/pseuds/Lost_Theories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerebro contains many memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pain of it's Own

_"Because he helped me build it." -Charles in X-men_  
I never tell anyone, but it hurts to use Cerebro. Every time. Not the sort of pain that you can take medication for, something a lot deeper. Erik helped me build it. So many memories. I'm reminded every time I go in there, some unspoken punishment, for what I do not know. So much of my life is his. I could never erase him, for fear of losing my past, what made me. You can't tear the picture in half and expect not to notice something is missing, something terribly important.

Cerebro is not the only thing, thought I wish it were, but places like my study, the bedroom, to actions like Jean's furrowed brow when she places a pawn in danger are reminders, remnants of Erik.

He is a force to be reckoned with, so much compacted, melted down to the rawness under the icy fire in his eyes. Like Logan's claws, Erik's anger is long and sharp, with a faint metallic coldness to it, cutting too deep to make anyone forget.

It is bittersweet to put on the helmet, to remember who made it, the feeling of warmth long gone, an empty caress. Cerebro echos with a decade of Erik. For whom I ache.


End file.
